Shadows In The Moon
by Nina1015
Summary: When Rukia had to move from her life in Tokyo, to the small town of Karakura, she thought nothing could get worse. But as she starts to know her new friends, she discovers secrets about her life that change everything. And when a power laying within her is being threatened, she needs to learn how to fight for her life. Luckily for her, she has certain strawberry to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Guys!_

_For those of you who don't know me, I'm Nina and today I bring you guys my second Bleach fanfic! YAY! It was a crazy idea that pop up into my head, I hope you guys like it. Feel free to read some of my other stories, perhaps you'll like them. Thank you for reading and enjoy!_

_Nina~_

_PS: This is an alternative world fic. Well, sorta._

_PS 2: The couples of the stories are:_

_ Ichigo/Rukia_

_ Toshiro/Momo_

_ Renji/Tatsuki_

_ Ulquiorra/Orihime_

_ And others..._

**Chapter 1: New Home**

-Rukia's POV-

"Dad, please don't do this. Please" I begged my father as we stood on the crowded train station. It was very rare for me to beg anything, but today was the exception.

"I'm sorry Rukia, you know I wouldn't be doing this unless it was totally necessary" was his reply.

I'm pretty sure you guys are wondering who the hell am I and what's going on. Well, allow me to explain it to you. My name is Rukia Kuchiki, daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki and his late wife Hisana. My father is one of the 13 CEO at Japan's biggest marketing company, the Seireitei. My mom died when I was really young, so I barely remember anything about her. It has always been me and my father. He may act unfriendly and something even scary, but I knew better. Sure, he was strict, but I knew how much he truly loved me. He may not be a man who loved to show affection, but I didn't need that. I knew how much he cared, and that is all I need. Which lead into my current situation.

A couple months ago my father had been offered a new job. He had been offer to take lead in a new project the company had been working on. Of course, my father had accepted. He had been looking for this kind of opportunity his whole life. I couldn't feel happier for him. What we didn't knew is that the job came with a price. My father had to move away from our current home, Tokyo, to a place called Soul Society. That wasn't so bad, the bad news was that I couldn't go with him. He had always accepted the job so he couldn't turned it down after learning about this. So after a lot of thinking, he had decided that the best thing for me was to move from Tokyo to a town in the middle of nowhere called Karakura. My mom was born and raised there, and her best friend still lived there. She and my father had talked and she agreed to take care of me until my father was done with his job. Of course, my father would pay her for this. But seriously, I didn't want to move. I didn't want to leave my precious Tokyo to a town in the middle of nowhere. I've looked information about this place online. It had less than 500 citizens. Come on! This place was practically deserted. My school had at least four times that amount of students. This seems like the town where old people would like to go and live once they have retired and have nothing better to do. A young, beautiful and spoiled girl like me had nothing do there.

"But dad, why can't I just stay here in Tokyo? If you don't like the idea of me living by myself I can talk to one of my friends. I'm sure they wouldn't mind having me around" I try as hard as I could to convince my father to let me stay here.

"No Rukia, and that's final. I don't trust anyone here with your safety. And you are nowhere near being mature enough to live in on your own. I've known Nana ever since I was your age, not to mention that she was like a sister to your mother. I know she is going to take very good care of you. Besides, all of your things have been sent already to Karakura" he stated. God dammit!

I look at the floor. I really, really didn't want to leave. I felt my father's arms wrapped around me. I was shocked. It was very rare for my father to show any kind of physical affection, but when he did he was the best at it.

"You'll be fine, I promise. We'll talk as much as you can. Sure, Karakura is nothing compare to Tokyo, but you'll survive. It would only be temporary I promise. Besides, it would be a nice opportunity for you to learn more about your mother and become more independent" he said to me as the hug continued. I really didn't want to let him go. After all, I don't know when would be the next time I see him. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I love you. Text me as soon as you get to Karakura" I nodded as my father kissed my head once again. "Your train is here" he said as he broke the hug. I adjusted the purse on my shoulder and grabbed my small, Louis Vuitton suitcase. I waved at him as I got in the train and searched for the "First Class" area. I was so happy I was travelling in first class. It would make the 6 hour long ride more comfortable. Honestly, which town is 6 hour away from Tokyo? Oh I know, Karakura. This place was truly in the middle of nowhere.

Once I found my own little private "room", I settle down. I placed my suitcase in the area for it and my big purse next to my seat. The "room" had everything. Private bathroom, TV, great view and plenty of space. I sat down as I heard the announcement that we would be departing in any second. I relaxed and searched for my Iphone and headphones inside of my bag. Once I found them, I turned on my music and plugged in my headphones.

As the train started to move and I saw the big building of Tokyo being left behind, I couldn't help but feel a pang of pain in my chest. All of my life I've lived here. All my friends were here. Everything I cared about was in Tokyo. My education, my dreams, everything. And now because of all this stupid nonsense I was forced to give up everything. I couple weeks ago, before me knowing of having to move, my friend's mom had offered me a job. She was a fashion designer and she needed a model for her new dress line. I was so freaking excited about it, until my dad told me I had to give it up because I was moving. It was really aggravating. I could be doing so much with my life, but instead I was going to be stuck in a deserted town with nothing to do. Life ruiner experience, I know. I had 6 hours all to myself. I figure that since it was such a long ride I could take a nap. I had woken up early this morning and I was tired. Yes, a nap was a great idea.

I was woken up by one of the hostesses that worked in the train.

"Sorry to wake you up miss, but we would arriving to your destination in less than 30 minutes. If you need to make any calls we suggested you do it now. Is there anything we can do for you miss?" she asked me. Well, she could start by getting off my face.

"No I'm fine. Thank you" I try to sound as polite as possible. I hated when strangers invaded my personal space. She smiled and left.

Once she left, I stood up from my seat and stretched out. Nearly 6 hours sitting on your ass without moving wasn't good for your body. I grabbed my purse and headed to the bathroom to make sure my makeup, hair and clothes were alright. As soon as I saw myself in the mirror, I quickly fixed my hair, which had gotten out of place while I was sleeping. My big purple eyes were slightly red from the nap, but I was sure that by the time I arrived to Karakura it would be gone. Other than that, everything seemed fine. My shoulder long hair was as perfect as it was when I left home this morning, same with my makeup. I looked down at my outfit. I really hope I didn't under dress. I was wearing a fitted, hot pink dressed that reached until a couple inches above my knee. I also had a thin, white jacket and a pair of white killer heels to match the whole outfit. On my neck rested a beautiful white gold chain with a diamond in the form of snowflake, a present from my father. I look in my bag for my pair of white Gucci sunglasses and put them on. In conclusion, I looked ready to break some necks. I went back to the room and sat on my seat. In a matter of minutes, I would be arriving to Karakura. After about 20 minutes or so, I heard the announcement that we had arrived to the station in Karakura. I quickly grabbed my purse and suitcase and left the train. What I found, left in in absolute shock.

Apparently, I was the only person in the train that was getting off here. The place was totally deserted. No a single soul could be seen around. People shouldn't even call this a train stop. It was more like a block of cement with a bench on it. I saw the train leaving and I panicked. Was I in the right place? I grabbed my phone to call my dad and just my luck, I didn't have any service. Where the fuck was I? I knew this place was a small town but right now it seemed more like a freaking ghost place. There wasn't even a road to follow, other than a seemingly abandoned highway. Oh yes, this was the end of me. To make matters even worse, I didn't have Nana-san number so I couldn't contact her in any way. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. God, I was going to die here.

After ten minutes of me going into panic shock, I saw a car approaching the stop. This could mean two things. Firstly, Nana-san had come to pick me up, or secondly, I was going to get killed. I was praying for it to be the first one. The car looked to be rather expensive, like the one my dad owned in Tokyo. I really knew nothing about cars so I couldn't tell anything else about it. Two women were inside of it. When they were close enough to the train stop, the woman driving parked the car and came out of it. She seemed fairly young, probably in her mid 30s. Her light brown hair was tied into a high ponytail, and her bangs fell to the side. She was dressed in a simple pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved turquoise colored shirt. It was simple style but it looked good on her. For a woman her age, she had a really good body. Next to her, was a girl who seemed to be around my age. She was very petite and had dark brown hair, which was tied into a bun. She also was dressed fairly simple, a light pink hoodie with a pair of white skinny jeans. She also had a pair of flats on. And here I was worrying about being under dressed.

"Rukia dear, is so nice to see you again" she said as she came to me and hugged me. Although I was a bit shocked, I couldn't help but to return the hug. "Last time I saw you, you could barely walk. And now look at you, all grown up."

"Is so nice to finally meet you, Nana-san" I said as I kindly smiled at her. I may not be happy about being stuck in this place, but Nana-san had nothing to do with this.

"Please darling, just call me Nana. Allowed me to introduce my daughter, Momo. I doubt you guys remember each other. You were just babies when you met" the small girl smiled at me. I smiled back. Momo, I remember seeing a picture of her and me when we were just babies. My mom had made an album of photos just of her and me.

"Well, we better get going. I'm sure that after that long ride, you must be quite hungry. Let's go, there's no time to lose" Nana said as she grabbed my suitcase. I was about to protest, but she was already heading towards the car. I sighed and followed her. I really hoped this town wasn't as bad as I thought. Nana placed my suitcase in the trunk of the car and we got in. The ride to town wasn't too long. Nana and Momo always kept a conversation going, which made the ride so much faster. As we arrived to Karakura, I notice it was a bad as I had thought. The town was really small and looked old. Other than the 3 big mansions that were visible on the mountains that surrounded the city, there was no big building or anything like that. The biggest store seemed to be the supermarket and the pharmacy next to it. I couldn't spot a single clothing store, or beauty salon, or spa or anything along those line. This town was practically hell for me. To my surprise, Nana drove towards one of the mansions. This was a little detailed my father had left out. I guess I should be happy about it.

When we arrived to the house, I got out of the car and grabbed my suitcase from the trunk. I took a good look at the house, it was simply breathtaking. The garden surrounding the area were beautifully kept, and the house had almost a modern-meets-classical decoration style. It was simple amazing. Sure, I had seen bigger houses, but I was pretty sure that by this town's standards, this was practically a castle. I turned around a notice that I could see the whole town from here. It was truly a small town.

"Well Rukia, what are you waiting for? Come in" Nana snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly made my way inside the house.

As expected, the house was beautifully decorated. Every single detail seemed like it was taken care of.

"Well Momo, why don't you show Rukia around the house and take her to her room? I'm sure she's going to need some help unpacking all of her stuff. Originally, we wanted to accommodate all of your things, but we thought that perhaps you would like that or that you had some private stuff you wouldn't want others to see, so we changed our minds" explained Nana.

"Is no problem, I can take care of it" truth is, I like to have my things organized a certain way.

"Ok, well girls I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner. Call me in anything" and like that, Nana was gone.

"Well Rukia-chan, come this way. I'll show you to your room" Momo said as she started to walk up the stairs. I grabbed my suitcase and followed her. Once we reached the second floor, she lead me all the way to the end of the hallway.

"I hope you like the room. We really didn't know your taste, so we try to decorated as neutral as possible" she said as she opened the door to the room.

The room was rather big, yet it wasn't as big as my old one. The walls were painted a soft blue color that contrasted beautifully with the light wood of the furniture. The floor was covered by a soft white carpet and in the middle of the room a king bed stood dressed in white and light blue covers. A big wardrobe stood next to a vanity. A big window covered most of one of the walls, giving me the perfect view of the small town. In front of the window, a beautiful and spacious desk sat. The only thing that seemed out of place was all the suitcases, boxes and trunks laying around the room

"I like it, thank you" I said to Momo and made a mental note to thank Nana-san later.

"It was no problem. Do you want me to help you unpack? It seems like you have a lot of things" Momo asked me. She was right, I did had a lot of things, but I didn't want to be a bother.

"Thanks, but I don't want to bother you" I reply.

"Oh is no problem, I got nothing better to do anyways" she said with a smile. And like that, we both started unpacking my things. Most of the things I had were clothes, shoes, purses and other accessories. We were halfway done when Nana-san call us down to eat.

"Wow, Rukia-chan I never imagined you had so much clothes" Momo said to me as we walked down to the dining room.

"And that's not all of it. I left the rest in Tokyo" I had only brought about half of my total clothes over here. The rest I had decided to leave in Tokyo since I couldn't ship everything over here.

We soon reached the dining room. Like the rest of the house, it was decorated beautifully. A long table stood in the middle of the room, with a beautiful candelabra hanging right on top of it. The walls were painted a dark red color and all the furniture in the room was a dark brown. For some strange reason it reminded me of those ancient castles I visited when I went to vacations to England. Actually, now that I think about it this whole house had an "ancient feel" to it. It was kinda strange actually. It was probably because the house was built a long time ago.

"Hello girl, how was the task of unpacking?" Nana asked as she walked into the living room. She was carrying a plate of food and place it on the table. "Momo dear, do you mind going into the kitchen and bringing the pasta? I left it right next to the stove."

"Sure mom" and Momo disappear towards the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I asked. I was not accustomed to doing absolutely anything, that's why we had servant. But over here, things were different. There wasn't any servants to do anything for us. As much as I hated the idea, I guess I should try to help a bit. I wouldn't be fair for me to be living here doing absolutely nothing.

"You can get something to drink. There's some juice in the fridge" she told me with a smile. I followed Momo's previews path and reached the kitchen. As I walked in, Momo was about the leave.

"Oh, sorry" I apologized for almost bumping into her.

"No problem. Did my mom send you to get something?" she asked me.

"Yes, something to drink" I reply.

"Alright, the cups are in the cabinet next to the fridge" she told me as she walked back to the dining room. I walked towards the fridge and took out the jar of ice-tea. Then I open the cabinet where Momo told me the cups were. After grabbing three cups, I went back to the dining room. I place them at the table and took a seat.

Dinner was pretty normal. It was pretty different from what I was accustomed. Normally, dinners at my old house were pretty quiet. Because of his work, sometimes my father couldn't make it to dinner so I ate alone most of the time. And whenever he did made it home by dinner, he was always quiet. I never really pushed it, I know how hard it was for my dad to express his feelings. But it was nice change. Nana and Momo were very talkative. Normally, this would be a quality that would annoy me, but with them it was different. Probably because whenever I thought of my mom, I thought of a woman like Nana. Strange, I know.

When dinner was done, I went to finish unpacking my stuff. Having Momo's help fasten things. I was lucky I was able to fit all of my things. Although it wasn't really late, I was quite tired. I gather all of my things and went to take a quick shower. The bathroom wasn't anything fancy. Just your average bathroom. I turned on the water and as I waited for it to get warm, I tied my hair and wash away the makeup in my face. Once the water warmed up, I got in. The warm water worked wonders against my skin. I felt so much better after getting out of the shower. After drying myself, I put on a bathrobe and walked out. I quickly looked for my pajamas and changed. I was brushing my hair when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yea?" I asked. The door slowly opened to reveal Momo.

"I was wondering if you had a minute. There's something I want to show you" she asked me. She was dressed in her pajamas and an overly big hoodie. Looking at it, it didn't even looked like a girl hoodie.

"Sure" I said.

"Good. Put a sweater on, is kinda chilly out" she said and then disappear.

Wait a second, out? We were going outside? What the hell was she going to show me? Curiosity got the best of me. I open my wardrobe and grabbed the first sweater I could reach. I put it on, put shoes on and walked to the entrance of the house. There, Momo was already waiting for me.

"Come on" she grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. We walked through the garden and she sat on the grass. "Sit down, I promise the grass won't attack you" as I sat down, she looked to the sky.

"I bet you can never see this many stars in the city" she told me. I also looked to the sky. Well, she was right about that. The sky was filled with stars. I've never seen a sky with that many stars. In the city, you couldn't really see anything because of the many lights. I eyes went from the sky to the city. For such a small town, it was well illuminated. Even when the sky was dark, you could see everything in town.

"This is truly a small town" I commented, not realizing that I was speaking out loud.

"It is, but is quite peaceful. And if you appreciate calmness you'll love it here" this would be the perfect town for my father, not for me. I looked ahead and saw the other two big mansions. I decided to ask Momo about them.

"Hey Momo, who lives in those houses?" I asked as I pointed at the two mansions.

"Well, the biggest one belongs to the Kurosaki family. But that's not only just a house, that's also the town's clinic. The nearest hospital is about two hours away, so everyone just goes to the Kurosaki clinic for anything, unless it's something serious. Is that's the care, they are taken to the hospital. But is a nice clinic. My mom works there sometimes. I standl to my belief that Kurosaki-san has a couple loose screws, but his kids are really nice. His oldest one is our age, he's in my same class so I'm sure you'll get to meet him. The other one belongs to a retired businessman. He is also a teacher in our school. He moved in a couple years back with his nephew due to some health problems. Apparently the fresh air had works wonders on him. His name is Ukitake-san and he is one of the nicest persons you will ever meet" as I heard Momo talking about these people, I couldn't help but to think about one things. All of them seemed like perfectly normal people who would work perfectly in a "normal" society. What were they doing in a place like this? Of course, I didn't dare to ask that question.

"Hey Rukia" Momo snapped me out of my thoughts. "I know this place is nothing like the big cities you are accustomed to, but is not a bad place. Perhaps if you give it a chance, you'll find you like it" the chances of that happening were really small. "Besides, I'm here if you need anything. I know we haven't known each other for that long or anything like that, but I truly mean it. If you anything, don't hesitate to ask ok?" I smiled at her. Why was she being this nice to me? I probably had given her reasons to think I'm a total bitch.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" I thanked her. She smiled and stood up from the floor.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm getting kinda cold. Let's go back inside" she offered me her hand and helped me get up. As she walked towards the house, I notice the bushes next to us moving.

"Hey Momo, do you guys have mascots around? Perhaps a dog? 'Cuz I swear to god I just saw that bush move" when I told this to Momo, her facial expression changed completely. To the point where I dared to say she almost looked nervous.

"It was probably just some wild animal. We get a lot of those around here because of the mountains. I suggest we get inside before it decided to attack us" at the mention of wild animals, I was ready to run. We quickly made our way into the house. After wishing Momo a good night, I headed to my room. I took off my sweater and got ready for bed. So far, the only thing I was liking about this town was the fact that it was very quiet at night. Tokyo was always so noisy, even at night. But here, everything was total calmness. Because of this, I was able to fall asleep faster than ever.

_-Third Person POV-_

After Rukia went to bed, Momo headed towards her mother's room. She knew her mother was up. She knocked softly on the door. When she heard her mother giving her permission to enter, she walked into the room.

"What is it honey?" Nana asked when she saw her daughter.

"Well, I was outside with Rukia, trying to get her a little bit more relax about the idea of having to live here and she saw something moving in the bushes. I manage to convince her that it was probably some wild animal, but it was not. It was probably someone" Momo explained to her mother.

"A hollow?" Nana asked.

"No, it was way too small to be a hollow. It was probably someone. One of us."

"Wasn't it Toshiro just trying to sneak into your room?" Nana asked, half jokingly, half serious.

"Of course no! I could recognize Shiro-kun scent from miles away. It wasn't him. But I do now it must be someone we know because I didn't notice a strange smell. So it must be someone we know. Perhaps it was one of Urahara's kid. You know how much the man likes to gossip and how much he is interested in the..." Momo couldn't finish her sentence thanks to her mother shutting her up.

"Shhh. Momo don't ever talk about that ok?" Momo nodded. She had totally forgotten about that rule. "Listen, I'll go have a look see if I see anything of the ordinary. But Momo I am going to remind you. You need to keep an eye on Rukia at all times. You know how important she is. If she fell on the wrong hands, I don't even want to think about what would happen. I trusting you to protect her and I know you would do a great job. We really can't let anything happen to her. Anything. Is that understood?" once again, Momo nodded. Nana kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"Go to be, get some rest. I promise Isshin I would help him out in the clinic tomorrow so you and Rukia had the house for yourself. Perhaps you should take Rukia on a walk and show her around town. Besides you gotta take to the store so she could buy whatever stuff she needs" Nana suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. Well, I'll head to bed. Good night" after saying goodbye to her mother, Momo headed to her room to get some sleep.

Nana on the other side walked outside the house towards the garden. Like her daughter had said earlier, she didn't smell anything out of the ordinary. No strange scent, nothing. She figure whoever it was, it wasn't a threat. But still, from now on she had to be more on guard. She couldn't let anything happen to Rukia. First, Byakuya would probably have her head if she let anything happen to his daughter. Second, Hisana would probably wake up from her grave to chase her down. And third, if the wrong people knew about Rukia and the secret she kept, not only her life would be at risk, but also everyone else's. On the wrong hands, the secret Rukia was unknowingly guarding could only mean one thing: destruction. The end of their world. The end of everything they had fought and died from. The end of their existence.

'_I can't let anything happen to Rukia. Hisana sacrificed her life in order to keep us all safe. The least thing I can do for her is protect her daughter' _and with this thought in mind, Nana headed to town. She needed to talk to certain idiotic blonde friend of her.

**YAY! First chapter done!**

**I hope you guys liked it. Like I said before, it was just some random idea that popped up into my head one day. I hope I didn't give away anything too fast. I want to create a bit of mystery. And yes, I know I changed a lot of things around, but whatever, is my fanfiction I'm allowed to do it xD. I hope you guys liked it. I'll be waiting to read what you guys have to say about it. See ya next chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Nina-chan is back!_

_I'm very sorry that it took me this long to upload the chapter. I just have been very busy with school and other shit. I never expected college to be this hard. But anyways, I finally have my winter break, so now I can write more! Yay! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Hopefully in less than a week. Thanks to everyone who favorited the story. You guys rock! I hope you guys like the new chapter. I was kinda sad I got no review but whatever. Enjoy!_

_Nina~_

**Chapter 2: School**

-Rukia's POV-

I had a fantastic night of sleep. I wanted to continue sleeping and never wake up, but the sun wasn't allowing me to do so. That was strange, the sun never bother me in the mornings. Then I remember something, I was no longer in Tokyo. Now, I was in Karakura. I groaned. I was really hoping this whole thing was just dream. I laid down for a couple minutes in my bed, just staring at the ceiling. The house was quiet and I didn't even knew if anyone other than me was up. I took a look at the alarm clock on the table next to my bed. It was barely 7:00 am. I was never up this morning, but today was my first day in my new school. Honestly, I wasn't looking forward to it. Unlike in Tokyo, here classes started early, 9:00 am to be more specific, which meant I had to become a morning person. Not an easy task. I figure that staying on my bed complaining won't do me any good, so I decided to get up and go search for Momo or Nana-san. I went to the bathroom, washed my face and teeth and then left my room. The house was in total silence. I went to see if perhaps they were in the kitchen. When I arrived to the kitchen, I spotted Momo in the dining room have a bowl of cereal. Like me, she was still on her pajamas, her hair sticking out all over the place.

"Good morning, Rukia-chan" she greeted.

"Morning" I said in a less enthusiastic tone.

"There is some fruit on the fridge and some cereal on the cabinet. If you wish to make yourself something different you are more than welcome, but I'm sure you don't wish to be late for your first day"

I nodded and walked towards the fridge and grabbed an apple. I personally never liked having anything fancy for breakfast. Besides the apple, I grabbed a bowl and placed some grapes on it. After I was finished getting everything, I went to the table and sat with Momo. I looked around and realized that Nana-san wasn't around.

"Where is Nana-san?" I asked Momo.

"Mom left early this morning. She sometimes goes and helps Kurosaki-san in the clinic. Today is one of those days. " she explained. "She said she was going to be back late tonight, so I was thinking that we could go around town and have some dinner out. What do you think?" I nodded in agreement and continued eating my breakfast. When done, I tried to help Momo with the dishes. We both had come to the conclusion that the best thing for me is to keep away from the kitchen.

Once everything was done, I went back to my room and gather my things to go and take a quick shower. I didn't have much time to spare anyways. As I waited for the water to warm up, I tied my hair so it wouldn't get wet. I got in the shower and took quick shower. Once I was done, I dried myself up and then wrapped the towel around my body. I headed back to my room and took out my new school uniform. I was not happy about it. The uniform was horrible, at least in my opinion. It was plain and you couldn't do anything fun with it. It was composed of a plain, short gray skirt with a button up white shirt and a red ribbon tied around our necks. It was practically a crime against fashion to wear something like this. Since I didn't had much choice on the matter, I changed into my new uniform. I wanted to puke as I looked at myself in the mirror. Even when I tried to modify the uniform as much as possible, it was still horrible. The ribbon around my neck was tied loosely so I could leave the first couple buttons of my shirt open. Instead of wearing those horrible school shoes that I was suppose to wear, I was wearing a pair of beautiful pair of high, black pumps. I loved wearing heels. Since I was rather short, the heels made me look taller than I really was. I had replace the ugly, knee high socks for a pair of white stockings. It was all I could do to make the uniform look somewhat better. Once I was done dressing up, I did my makeup. Something simple, yet elegant. The black eyeliner emphasize my purple eyes. I decided to wear no necklace, instead I wore a pair of long, diamond earrings and a bracelet. Most of the jewelry I own has been a present from my dad, so everything was rather expensive. I decided to let my hair down, is normally how it looks the best. Once I was done getting ready, I reached for my school bag. In Tokyo, everything was computerized, so all we had to take to school was out laptops. But since I figure things weren't like that over here, I had packed a couple notebooks and other materials, besides my laptop. I grabbed my phone and then I was out. I went downstairs and Momo wasn't there. I decided to wait for her in the living room, after all we still had about 30 minutes to spare. Now that I think about it, this is my first time in the living room. Unlike the rest of the house, the living room quite light. The walls are painted a soft yellow color and the sofas and everything else was an off white color. The dark floor was polished to perfection and it almost seemed to glow. The room had a fireplace and a plasma TV right above it. There was also a shelf right above the fireplace with some pictures on it. Most of them seemed to be of Momo when she was growing up. But two pictures in specific grabbed my attention.

The first one was a picture with Momo and a white haired guy. They looked extremely adorable together. The guy was sitting down in a chair in what I assumed was a classroom, his arms wrapped around Momo's waist, who was sitting on his lap. None of them were looking at the camera, instead they were looking at each other, both with smiles on their faces. Momo's smile was bigger and brighter than the guy's, but he still looked happy. They were completely adorable. The other picture that grabbed my attention was totally different. There were two girls in the picture, both around 18 years old. If I didn't knew any better, I would've said that two girls in the picture were Momo and me. But if you looked closely, you would notice the differences. One of them was my mom, the other one had to be Nana-san. I had seen pictures of my mom before, and we could have easily been twins. We were so alike, it was almost scary. But we had our differences. For example, her hair was kinda like a midnight blue-blackish color while my was black. As I looked in at the picture, I couldn't help but feel a pang of pain in my chest. Just because I never got to meet my mother doesn't mean I don't miss her. Every day I wonder how would my life would be if she were to be alive. I wonder how would it be to have a mom around. How different things would've been.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the footsteps coming down the stairs. Momo had just come downstairs. Like me, she was wearing her school uniform. Instead of the school shoes, she was wearing a pair light pink Uggs. Her hair was tied into two low ponytails with a pink bow in each one. She looked rather cute. She even had some makeup on. I wondered if this had anything to do with the white haired guy in the picture I saw.

"Sorry I took so long. We can go now if you are ready" I nodded and followed her. She locked the door once we left.

The weather was perfect. It wasn't too hot, nor too cold. The sun was warm, yet the slightly cold breeze balance out the heat. We started walking down hill towards the town. Everything was very quiet. I was so accustomed to the noise of Tokyo that everything else was quiet for me. As we walked to school, I notice there was no cars around. Probably very few people around here owned cars. The town was so small and everything was so close to together that you didn't need a car. As we were walking through the streets of the city, I notice they were rather empty, at least by my standards. I saw a few people here and there, but not much. I didn't even saw other kids going to school. Was this town really that small?

"Here we are" Momo snapped my out of my thoughts as soon as we arrived to the school.

I looked at the building in front of me. The gymnasium in my old school was bigger than this school, if I can call it a school. Either all the students were already inside, or was there no students here because I could only see less than 10 kids hanging outside the building. In other words, the place was deserted. I really felt like pulling out my phone, calling my dad and telling him to pick me up before I suffered from a heart attack.

"I'm sure is nothing compare to the school you attended back in the city, but is better than nothing" Momo said to me. She did had a point.

"How do you guys manage to live in a town like this? I mean you guys are practically isolated from the rest of the world and everything here is so..." I was trying to find the appropriate word. "Disconnected"

"Well Rukia-chan, most of us have lived our entire lives over here. Not everybody comes from big cities. When this is all of you have known, there's really nothing to get use to" well, she did had a point.

"I suppose"

"Come on Rukia-chan, I promise you is not as bad as you think, just give it a try" oh Momo, I'm sure is way worse than I think. We entered the school and just I predicted, everyone was staring at me. I decided to ignore it as I followed Momo to the principal's office. There was an old lady sitting at the desk, and she looked rather grumpy.

"Hello, Ayane-san. I'm here with Kuchiki Rukia, the new student" Momo said to the secretary, who didn't even bother to look up towards any of us.

"She'll have to sit and wait for the principal, he will see her in a couple minutes" reply the old grumpy lady. Well, so much for manners. I looked around the office and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"I better head to class. I'll see you later since I'm sure you'll be in my class, since is the only one. Bye" and like that, I was left alone.

I pulled out my phone and I couldn't help but feel sad. None of my friends from Tokyo had contacted me, not one. I felt a pang of pain. Had they all forgotten about me? This soon? I've barely been gone and none of them had even asked me how was my new home. My dad always told me that I shouldn't worry about people who don't worry about me, but I still felt hurt. They were my friends after all. I decided to stop thinking about it. Too early in the morning to even be thinking. While I was waiting for the principal to call me, I distracted myself with a game in my phone.

"Hey you" I heard the secretary call me. Seriously, couldn't she at least look up my name? "The principal says you can come in." I stood up from the chair and as I was walking towards the principal's office, I stopped next to her.

"The name is Kuchiki Rukia, not that hard to learn" I told her and walked into the office.

As soon as I walked in, I had to hold the urge walk out of the room, grab my phone and call a team of workers so they could clean and redecorate this room. It was disgusting. Papers scattered everywhere, filthy floors, and food laying around. Honestly, I wanted to puke. Watching my steps, I made my way to the chair in front of the desk. Making sure it was clean, I sat. Then I looked at the principal. If I thought the room was bad, he was worse. I'm not even going to get into details, it would give you nightmares.

"So you must Kuchiki Rukia, am I right?" I nodded. Honestly dude, did you saw anybody else in the freaking room? "Well, welcome to our school. This would be your schedule and your teachers" he said as he handed me a piece of paper. "Classes started not too long ago so you should have no problems catching up. If you do please let your teachers now. That's all, you are dismissed. You room is all the way at the end of the hallway" he told me. Well, thanks for nothing you freaking ass. The least you could do as the principal was walk me to class. But it was a good thing he didn't, I didn't wanted him anywhere near me, unless extremely necessary.

I left the office as fast as I my legs allowed me. I couldn't stand being there for another minute. I walked towards the end of the hallway, just like the principal had instructed me. As I did so, I looked around the school. This seemed to be a pretty old building. You could see the cracks on the walls and the floor. It almost made me think everything would collapse at any given second. Hopefully this won't happen, at least not while I'm here. The hallways were quiet, the only thing interrupting the silence was the sounds of my heels hitting the floor every time I took a step. I soon reached the room which I believe was my classroom. The number on top of the door matched the one in my schedule. Hopefully it was right. It would be so embarrassing to walk into the wrong class on your first day of class. Not cool at all. I gather some courage and opened the door. As soon as I did so, everyone in the room started staring at me, like I was some kind of alien. My eyes quickly scanned the room looking for Momo. I felt so relieved when I found her. I slowly made my way into the room.

"Hello there, you must be our new student" the teacher said. _Well, I don't see any other student who looks like she doesn't fit in_. I nodded, the teacher seemed to be a nice person. He had long white hair and look kinda pale, yet a gentle smile was present on his face.

I took a look around the classroom. It was small and old, just like the rest of the school. There wasn't many students in the class, I would say only about 15 kids. I didn't saw anybody with laptops, or any other electronic devices out, which meant the we probably didn't use them in class. Fuck. I really wanted to turn around and leave as soon as possible, but the fact that I had nowhere to go prevented me from doing it. Also, I got distracted by something, actually someone. My eyes went directly to a guy with bright orange hair. He was sitting in the back of the room, near where Momo was sitting. I didn't know why, but couldn't take her eyes off him. I didn't know if it was because of his brightly colored hair, or his handsome features. He was absolutely gorgeous. From his tan skin to his almond colored eyes. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop looking at him. The moment his eyes met mine, I felt something I've never felt before. A feeling almost impossible to describe.

"My name is Ukitake-sensei, why don't you introduce yourself to the class? We haven't had a new student in a while" I was taken out of my trance by Ukitake-sensei, something I was very happy about. I have no clue on what just happened to me.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I'm 17 years old, and I just move into Karakura. Nice to meet you all" I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't very accustomed to introducing myself in front of classes.

"Welcome to the class, Kuchiki-san. Feel free to take a sit anywhere you want" I saw Momo pointing at the empty seat right next to her. I quickly made my way there and sat.

As predicted, classes were extremely boring. All this book lecturing and hand note taking was driving me insane. I'm really starting to miss classes in Tokyo where everything was based in technology and classes were somewhat fun and interactive. In here, they were long and boring. The only class I had enjoyed, had been history, which was taught by Ukitake-sensei. The rest were just a pain in the ass. More than one, I've almost fallen asleep. Good thing I was sitting all the way in the back of the room. By the time lunch was here, I was more than glad to leave the classroom. Momo and I headed towards the cafeteria, since none of us had packed anything for lunch. We bought some food and then headed for the school roof. She told me that's where she and her friends normally had lunch.

When we arrived to the roof, there was a group of kids waiting for us. There were 6 of them, I remember seeing them all in class. I recognize one of them, he was the white haired guy in the picture that I've seen earlier in the house. He looked better in person than he did on the picture. His white spiky hair match perfectly with his turquoise eyes. He was a bit short, but was tall compare to me or Momo. Not to mention, he had a great body. If this guy was Momo's boyfriend, she definitely had good taste. Sitting next to him was a red haired guy. At first, he looked just like a criminal. His forehead, neck and arms were covered in tattoos. His long hair was tied into ponytail and his wrist were covered with different bracelets. As much as he looked like a criminal, the look worked for him. On his lap, was sitting a tomboyish looking girl. Despite her style, she was quite pretty. Her hair was cut short, and she looked like she was ready to kill the red haired guy. A little far away from the group, was another couple. The guy had bluish colored hair and glasses, while the girl had long, purplish colored hair tied into a long braid. And then there was him, the orange haired guy I saw earlier in class.

"Rukia, this are the people I normally hang out with. This is Hitsugaya Toshiro" she said as she pointed at the white haired guy, who waved at her. "Those two over there trying to kill each other are Abarai Renji and Tatsuki Arisawa. Don't get scared by their aggressive attitude towards each other, that's just how they express their love" when I look at them, they were practically at each other's throat. "The two isolated ones are Ishida Uryuu and Nemu Kurotsuchi. They both have poor social skills which is why they normally stay away from everyone. But they are nice people once you get to know them. And he is our little strawberry-kun, Ichigo Kurosaki" at the mention of his name, I looked towards him. Once again, I felt the same thing I felt earlier on in the classroom. What the fuck was going on? But I must admit, his features were breathtaking. I've never seen someone like him before in my life. I decided to stop thinking about it and sit down. The last thing I needed was them thinking I was some kind of weirdo.

"So Rukia, what made you move all the way over here? Momo mentioned you were from Tokyo" Renji asked halfway through our lunch.

"My father got a promotion at his job, and he has to work on a project for a time and he needs to live alone. So he sent me over here with Momo and Nana-san" I explained, leaving out the details he didn't need to know.

"Ichigo, are you alright? You look very pale" Momo commented. I look over at Ichigo. She was right, he looked very pale, like if he had suddenly become sick.

"I'm fine Momo, I just haven't been feeling my best this morning. I probably got it from one of the patients in the clinic. Don't worry about it. I'll be right back" and like that, Ichigo left.

"Is he okay?" I asked a couple minutes after Ichigo left. I really didn't know why I was concerned about him. I just met him! I wanted to slap myself so badly.

"Probably, like he said he probably just catched something at the clinic. I've lost count of how many times I've told him to take better care of himself" Toshiro answered, then he stood up. "I'm going to go and check on him. See you guys in class" before he left, he bend down and kissed Momo on the top of her head. Her cheeks gained a cute pink color at his action. I couldn't help but smile at this. But then, a question came to my mind.

"Does Ichigo works at a hospital or something?"

"Something like that. His father runs the town's clinic. Remember I told you about it yesterday. Being the oldest son, Ichigo is always helping his father as much as he can. This means that he sometimes becomes sick with whatever the patients have" Momo answered my question. I just nodded and then went back to my lunch. Ichigo Kurosaki, why am I feeling this way around you?

-Ichigo's POV-

I needed to get away from the group. If I stay with them a minute longer, I don't know what I would do. No wonder why Toshiro had totally evade Momo when he first met her. At the beginning I thought he just didn't like people, but know I couldn't blame him. I was warned about this before, but I never imagine it would be so strong. Maybe it was because it was me, or maybe because she was a Kuchiki. I quickly reached the bathroom and as soon as I walked it, I locked the door. The last thing I needed was someone seeing me like this. That would be a pain in the ass to deal with. I wash my face with some cold water, but it did absolutely nothing. I looked at myself in the mirror in front of me, and I see my eyes flashing from their normal almond color to a bright blue almost white. Fuck my life! This isn't fucking happening to me right now. I almost jumped when I heard someone knocking on the door. Great, just my fucking luck.

"Ichigo, it's me. Open up" I heard Toshiro from the other side. Thanks the lord. I opened the door for him and as soon as he walked it, I closed it again. "Man you look bad. Like really bad" he told me as soon saw me. He was so lucky I didn't have Zangetsu with me.

"Why didn't you told me it was going to be this bad?" that was the first thing I asked him. This bastard was suppose to be my best friend. He already went through this shit. Why didn't he told me about it? I placed my hands on my throat, trying to get rid of the dryness and soreness that was practically killing me.

"I tried to tell you about, but you wouldn't listen to me. You said you weren't going to find her any time soon" I decided not to argue about it, he was probably right after all.

"It wasn't nearly this bad with Ishida and Renji"

"Because they aren't purebloods. They would never go through the same thing we do" he said as he handed me a small, black candy box. "Eat it, it helps with the thirst you are feeling at the moment. I promise it gets better once you get use to having her around. But remember, no matter what you can't mark her. At least not know. You know what would happen if you do" I nodded at him. The whole 'hell will break loose' speech was starting to get on my nerves.

"How long were you able hold?" I asked him. Honestly, if this was going to be like this from now on, I won't be able to hold on for much.

"Nine months, and we both know you have more willpower than I do, so I'm sure you'll be able to hold on for longer. Just go home, if you stay here you would only torture yourself. I'll go down to the nurse and get a note for you. I'll take you some of the Soul Candy I use to eat when I was going through this, it really helps" at this point, the discomfort was so great that I was only processing parts of what Toshiro was telling me. I figure the best thing to do was follow his advice. After all, he already went through this. In less than a second, I disappear out of the school bathroom. When I open my eyes once again, I was back in my room. I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes. I was hoping that by the next time I open them, I would feel better.

-Third Person POV-

Toshiro gave out a loud sight when Ichigo disappear. He truly felt bad for his friend. Not that long ago, he was going through the same thing, and it wasn't fun. He remembered the pain he had to go through the first couple days. He would rather burn alive that going through that ever again. He got out of the bathroom and headed towards the infirmary. As soon as he got there, he saw the school nurse, who he personally disliked with a passion. Why? Because she was freaking aggravating.

"Hello there, Hitsugaya-kun, may I help you with anything?" her voice was sweet and sickening. Toshiro went straight to the point.

"Kurosaki wasn't feeling good today and he had to leave. I'm here to get a note excusing him for the rest of the day"

"Well, Kurosaki-kun should've come here first before leaving. I am the only one that has the power the dismiss students in case they feel sick. If Kurosaki-kun left on his own, the teachers will have to report him as skipping class and he will have to attend detention. As simple as that"

'_This bitch is asking to get killed' _was Toshiro's thoughts as he heard her speak. She must be thankful his self-control as quite strong. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds. When he opened them again, they were no longer that beautiful turquoise color. Now they were a shiny blue, almost white color. The nurse completely froze at the sight.

"Now, this is what you are going to do. You are going to sign the damn paper excusing Kurosaki Ichigo from the rest of his classes" Toshiro ordered the nurse. She walked to her desk, pulled out a green piece of paper and sign it. She then handed it to Toshiro. "And now you are going to forget what just happened" after saying this, Toshiro's eyes were back to their normal color, and the nurse seemed to be back.

"Oh, hello there Hitsugaya-kun, may I help you with anything?" she asked. Toshiro just smiled and headed towards the door.

"No thank you. I was just looking for someone but he's not here. Have a good day" and with this, he left.

Toshiro could feel a horrible headache coming. Every time he used that power, he would get a horrible headache. Ichigo owe him big time. He pulled out his Iphone, which had a cute, polar bear cover. Many people had laugh at this, saying that it was a girl thing, but Momo had gotten it for him, saying that it reminded her of him. Of course, he couldn't get rid of anything she gave him. After a couple days, Toshiro started to like the silly, yet cute cover. After all, his most important person in the world had given it to him. He quickly text Ichigo to let him know that he owe him big time. When he was done with the text, he heard the bell ringing, announcing that lunch was over and students needed to go back to class. He sighted, put his phone back in his pocket and headed to class.

**DONE!**

**There you guys have it, chapter 2 is finished! Yay! Don't forget to come back for more. Hopefully I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
